Nothing Can Ever Be Easy
by CluelesslyInvolved
Summary: When a man dressed in black -it's always black- comes and kidnaps Indy, things get complicated- like meeting an old flame. To make matters worse, his family is taken too- including Mutt's girlfriend! Story's better than the summery! MuttxOC
1. So Much for a Warning

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction- so please hang with me!!!**

**Thanks so much!!**

Mutt adjusted the collar of his leather jacket nervously. He leaned his head up to the window of the dark wooden door, hoping no one would see him peering into his father's office. He leaned into the door a little more, finding that it was unlocked as he fell into the cramped office. Mutt swore as he toppled onto his face, knocking down piles of files and sending papers flying comically all over the room. Heavy footsteps hit the ground behind him, and Mutt tried unsuccessfully to push himself off the floor before whoever it was came.

"Nice landing," the voice of his father said sarcastically behind him. Mutt looked behind him, moving slowly; afraid of whom he knew he would see.

"Hey… Dad…" Mutt said slowly, eyes big. "I can explain-"

The man took off his brown, familiar hat and threw it onto his desk across the room. His slightly bald head couldn't hide even to a total stranger that this man was no one to be messed with. He lifted one eyebrow, then the other. Much to Mutt's surprise, his father then smiled softly and walked past him, sitting down in his brown desk chair.

"Why are you here?" Mutt's father began, propping his feet up onto the desk's surface, knocking off piles of paper and opened letters all over the already filthy floor. Mutt stood up, wiping dust and shredded paper off his black leather jacket onto the floor. "Careful there, don't get my floor dirty," he joked at Mutt.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Dad," Mutt answered, just itching to roll his eyes.

A young lady dressed in a blue suit-dress opened the door after knocking promptly.

"Mr. Jones, they need you down the hall. One of your students refuses to go to class until she sees you about something…" the woman trailed off as she heard students yelling in the hallway. She then forgot all about Mutt and Dr. Jones, and began to run faster then a girl in heels would be expected to, right into the hall. "GET BACK HERE!" they heard her yell out. "DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU SUPSPENCION!"

Mutt and his father chuckled, laughing at the woman's misfortune.

"So," Mutt said after catching his breath. "How's work?"

"Same old, same old." the reply came casually, but then turned harsh as Mr. Jones remembered why Mutt had been so tense moments earlier. "Why are you here? That's two days in a row you've skipped school! If your mother knew-"

"-But she doesn't," Mutt cut in, suddenly losing confidence. "Does she?" he said, panicked.

"No," he said sharply. "But that can be shortly remedied."

This statement rendered Mutt speechless for a short while, but the silence was never quite silent with the yelling in the hall filling the air. Suddenly, Mutt buttoned up his jacket, brushing off the rest of the dust.

"It's time to pick up Marie!" he exclaimed, rushing to the door.

"Who's car are you taking?" his father demanded in a panicked voice, but it was too late, Mutt was already half way down the hall.

Mutt reached his school with three minutes to spare. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a black comb and running through his hair. He looked into the car's side mirror, making sure every hair was in place.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself.

Right on time, a loud bell began to ring and chaos became loose. Girls in large, fluffy uniform skirts rushed out of a large red building, mixed with their boyfriends running to their stolen cars. In all of the chaos, a girl with golden-brown hair and a skirt, though looking slightly flat and over sized, matching all the others walked carefully towards Mutt's car. She smiled softly, her pink lips almost the shade of the oversized skirt.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Mutt replied, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her soundly on the forehead. Much to his enjoyment, the girl blushed a deep red and smiled bigger. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, the blush lingering on her cheeks. "Where were you today? I had to sit by Carlee today in study hall…" she kept talking as she walk over to the passenger side of the car and Mutt opened the door for her. She returned the smile to her face and paused her story to say a soft thank you.

"I'm very sorry, dear," Mutt said to her in a very deep voice. "Urgent business near Tokyo and I needed to get there as fast as possible." He then gave her a very goofy grin, and walked over to the other side of the car. He opened the door and sat inside, looking at her afterwards with the same endearing smile.

"Oh yes. Very important Mr. No-Good-School-Skipper!" she pretended to pout, rather like a three year old. "You didn't even invite me along. What did you do without me?"

"Get yelled at by my dad, sat in the car..."

"Sounds worth it, huh?"

"Definitely."

Mutt started the car, and backed out of the school's parking lot. He began to drive, starting to flip through the radio and deciding nothing was on. Marie was playing with her skirt, wrapping that fabric around her finger and back. There was silence, but it was comfy, not awkward. Mutt twisted the wheel until he reached his street, and drove up into the driveway.

"This isn't my house!" Marie complained. "I always eat dinner at your house, I feel so bad!"

"This isn't a choice for you. I need you here so my Dad won't kill me or tell my Mom."

"Ahhhhh. So I am the peace offering, or am I a sacrifice?"

"A mix of both," Mutt replied, laughing.

"Hello, Marie!" the voice of Mutt's mother graced the air. "Hi, Mutt." She walked out of their white house, and onto the unkempt, flower- filled lawn.

Mutt's mother walked to Marie and smiled. She began talking to her about school and walked Marie up the driveway and into the house. Marie looked back, and saw Mutt laughing in her direction. Marie gave him a confused look, and Mutt waved back to her cheerfully. Help me, she mouthed to him, but even though he saw her words he kept waving in the same mocking way.

Soon after Mutt's mother took Marie inside, Mutt's father showed up in his secretary's car. He took one look at Mutt and his eyebrows moved to a scowl.

"You took my car," he said in angry monotone. "Is it okay? You didn't crash it did you?"

"No Dad, but I love your attitude." Mutt couldn't suppress a smile during this statement. "It's nice. 'You didn't crash it did you?' I love your vote of confidence in my driving skills."

"I haven't forgotten your skills during that motorcycle ride," his father stated plainly.

"Alright, I really did deserve that one."

"INDY!" Mutt's mother's loud voice stopped the smug comment that was no doubt coming soon from Mutt's father. "GET IN HERE!" she yelled. "I NEED YOUR OPPINION!"

"On what?" he yelled back, half running towards the house. Marion almost never asked his opinion on anything, so this must be important. "What do you need?" He opened the front door, and walked quickly inside, finding Marie and Marion sitting at the dinner table, waiting for him.

"If a man in a black suit came in our house and commanded that we followed his directions exactly or else we would die, would that be a bad thing?" Marion asked slowly.

"Yes," Indiana said in a confused voice. "That would be a bad thing."

"Um. Then we are not in a great situation at the moment."

Mutt walked in slowly, catching the end of his mother's sentence.

"What-" he said, but was cut off by a man standing behind him in a black suit.

"You Americans are all the same, so melodramatic."

**Please review it would be helpful!! I have started on other chapters, so make sure to review and tell me if you want more!**

**THANKS!!!**


	2. Road Trip

**All right! Chapter number two…. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to the four people who reviewed!!! I appreciate it a lot!**

Mutt blinked in surprise, and Marie stared at him in the most pathetic, helpless way. The man in the back suit slowly twitched his lips into a mean and untruthful smile, seeming to enjoy their considerable amount of shock. If you knew Indiana well enough, and looked right into his eyes, you could see a spark of recognition to the situation. He had been in tough spots before, no doubt about that. If he had been alone, his hat would already be on his head and the man in black would be dead.

Now, to complicate things, his wife and son were there. To make matters worse, Marie was over and she was not at this point part of their family. Taking her on an adventure like this would worry her parent and could even end up with them in jail for kidnapping. Though, at this point, he should probably not be worry about jail. More thinking about not dying, less about jail.

The tension pulsed in the air. Everyone in the small room was waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Don't act so shocked, 'Indy'," said the man in black, mocking Indiana's name. "For what you did to my, err, organization, makes you more then worthy of this." The words were shocking, and no one but the man in black knew quite what the words meant.

"What do you want?" Indiana asked. He stared coldly at the man intruding into his house, like staring could make him disappear.

"I want you dead." he replied simply, like telling what time it was or what the weather was like out. "But then, I never get what I want. My organization has decided that you could be useful, Mr. Jones, and so now I am here." He paused to catch his breath, "This is not a choice. Your family comes too, alive if you cooperate, dead if you don't."

"Who are you?" Indy asked, horrified.

"You'll find out soon enough." he sighed. "I'm bored of this chitter-chatter." He stated as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun. He pointed it at Mutt in one fluid movement. "Are you going to come, now, or not?" He asked, making the gun click, ready to shoot.

"We're coming!" Marion yelled out quickly, trying to protect Mutt and Marie. She glared a dagger at Indy, her black and silver hair circling her face like some kind of Devil's halo. Indy opened his mouth as if to defend himself from Marion's annoyance, but then decided this was definitely not the time.

"Com'mon Mutt," Indy muttered under his breath, beckoning Mutt to follow him wherever they were going.

"Follow me," the man in black commanded, his voice stern and emotionless. It was hollow and cold to the core, as if he would go to any length to get what he wanted. It was frightening- even to Indy. He hadn't heard a voice like that for years.

The man led them around the back of the house, stepping through shadows and practically disappearing at moments when the neighbors where in view. He then showed them to a dark van parked behind in the alleyway. It was shiny and unusually clean- the windows were blacked out for the most part and you could just barely see the shape of another man in the driver's seat. You could see Marion, Indy, Mutt and Marie all holding their breath. It was a tense moment; no one knew what was going to happen next- except for the men in black.

Though Mutt knew this wasn't the time to be thinking such a thing, but a slight smile crossed he face. Men in black, he thought. It's all so melodramatic. He was making for of us for being too climactic… He smiled some more. Marie saw him smiling and frowned, hitting him lightly on his arm. He immediately stopped, and then changed the smile to a slightly sheepish frown.

During this mini-episode, the man in black had already forced Marion into the back of the large dark van. She sat on the left side of the middle row of seats, pouting that Indy wasn't doing anything rash or inspired so they could escape. She knew with the kids, it would be much too risky to try to escape now, but this going quietly thing wasn't like Indy. It was all too calm and controlled by the mysterious men.

"Go on, get in," Mutt, Indy, and Marie were commanded- and so they did. As soon as they were all in the car, the man in black joined his companion in the van by sitting down in the passenger seat and then nodded his head at the driver. The driver stepped on the gas and sped out on the ally, no one talking until men were satisfied that they were getting away and no one was following them. The driver then spoke for the first time, he voice low and scratchy.

"Indiana Jones," he scoffed. "So you can be captured like a dog. I guess you were right, William. He has lost all of his spark in old age."

William appeared to be the man that had broke into the house and took the family. Though the driver's statement was meant to make him angry, this remark worried Indy. Though he knew that there had been no safe way to escape, he knew if he had been younger he might have stopped the abduction of his family. He grimaced at this thought, and tried to ignore it, wash it from his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked William and the driver.

"Well, you might as well know now since your not going escape." He paused, allowing this to sink in. "After World War two, a group of Nazis were not caught and brought into be trialed or killed. We decided that we would carry on our Nazi mission, but this time in a way that we would not be opposed. We would gather information that would help us build the perfect plans, involving a super weapon- and maybe even with the use of the power of God, we would finally, well, reach the status of world dominators." the driver informed them coolly.

"Then why do you need me?" Indy asked, rather annoyed that yet another group was trying to get his mind top help in their world domination schemes. "I'm no Nazi, I'll never work for you."

"That's the simple part, Indy." William answered. "We just take you, and your family. You'll never work for us if it was your life threatened, no. We needed something to, well, persuade you. Their lives saved by your mind full of valuable information- consider it a trade."

"What do you need, though?"

The men in the front to the van laughed as if this question was very simple. Indy's face stayed solemn and carved in stone while they laughed, while Mutt was just itching to reveal the knife he had in his leather jacket pocket and gauge both of the men's eyes out. Marie knew what he wanted to do, too well in fact. She laid her hand on his arms, stopping him from reaching into his pocket. She shook her head silently at him, and then reaching her fingers into his, started to hold his hand for comfort. She was scared, and this act of vulnerability made Mutt feel terrible for dragging her along and not giving her a chance to run.

"We need," the driver said, voice layered in cliché, "The power of God."

"I'm not God." Indy replied. "What makes you think I can get the power of God for you?"

"Ahhhhh, but what you forget is that you know how to get it," the driver stated. "Yes, Indy- the ark," he sighed. "That's what we want."

Suddenly, Marion looked frightened, like it was finally becoming clear. She spoke up for one of the first times.

"But we don't know where it is!" she said persistently.

"We?" William pondered what she had said. "You mean… You helped him find it? This means you can help us too."

Now it was Indy's turn to give Marion a dagger glare. Marion made a face that seemed to say 'I didn't mean to let it slip' and Indy seemed to say 'but you did'.

"But, the ark's not real." Mutt said, under the impression that Indy, Marion, and the men were crazy. "It's just a Christian myth, like the Holy Grail."

"So he hasn't told you? Your father dug up the ark." he paused a second. "We also have reason to believe that he also found the Holey Grail, but it was lost by some carelessness from our own organization."

The van stopped, and a glance out the windows revealed an airport. A plane was parked about thirty feet from where they sat, and the men and black soon commanded them out of the car and then led them to the plane. The plane was large, full of seats that would house about twenty people per a flight. It was beat up, though, old looking and frayed around the edges.

"Sit down," William commanded. Mutt looked more worried then he should have been at that point, and voiced this thought to the rest if the group.

"You're not," he addressed William, "Flying the plane… Are you?"

The thought had never crossed Indy's mind that William or The Driver of the Van would be flying the plane. This was frightening news to anyone… knowing that their enemies were flying the planes they were riding in.

"Luckily for you," the Driver replied. "Neither of us knows how to fly a plane."

This made the group take a collective sigh of relief, until William spoke, adding onto what the Driver had said.

"Also luckily for you, our, err, organization, needs you alive. Your bodies can't provide anything but experimental organs for us if you are dead. Which isn't a bad idea… but not for the time being." William added the end hurriedly.

"So did you kidnap our pilot?" Indy asked.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" William was starting to get angry, so Indy decided that it would be best to do what he suggested. Marie leaned over to Mutt, and whispered into his ear.

"What's his problem?"

Hearing this remark, William screwed up his face and screamed.

"I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

He said this so loudly, that outside, a family of three, oblivious to the danger inside the plane only a few yards away from them, could hear the man's scream. The wife of the family looked at her husband, and commented on the loud voice floating from the plane's interior.

"I guess he forgot to take his pills?"

**Thanks! Review if you want the next chapter to come fast!!! Sorry for any grammar mistakes… I try my best!**


	3. Key to God

** Okay…. It's been about a year since I last posted…. I'M SOOO SORRY! I feel so bad… please don't give up on me! Thanks and enjoy the much-delayed chapter. You may want to read up on the last two chapters, because you probably forgot that this story even exited. Anyway, thanks!**

It was fortunate for Marie, Mutt, Indy, and Marion that the men they were taken by thought that their work was very important. Otherwise, a group less intense on getting what they wanted would have given up and shot them all. Although Indy knew that having someone so hard headed could cause more problems than he could imagine, at this point, it was a good thing. As Indy thought this, he knew that these blessings wouldn't last as long as his family would hope.

William took two deep breaths, and his face started to fade from the bright red color it had held a few seconds before. Taking his gun out for the second time, he sighed and turned off the safety, pointing it towards the group.

"Just… Sit down and shut up or I'll shoot!" He yelled, but rather tiredly- like he was wonder all this fighting was really worth it. Usually when he abducted people from their homes they did exactly what he said. This time, Indy was annoying him and there was a lot less screaming in terror. The screaming was his favorite part of these abductions, and the lack of it was making him irritated. "Please…" he clenched his teeth through the word. "Just, sit down."

Indy sat onto one of the small, red and black airplane seats slowly in a way that told Marion, Mutt, and Marie to do the same. William paced for a few minutes, and Mutt almost expected the heavy man to ware through the dirty, tattered floor and fall straight through the plane. William eventually stormed over the plane's heavy metal door, slamming it like a three-year-old's prop for a temper tantrum.

A tense silence followed the gun comment and the door slam, making it just as awkward and dangerous it seemed. As the lack of conversation hovered over the group, William sat down in a seat and bucked the belt, as the other nameless man walked up to the front of the plane. He disappeared though the door leading to the pilot, and then came out a few minutes later rather flustered. Stomping his way through the sad and worn plane, he sat down rather violently in a huffy-puffy way.

"We're taking off now!" He practically yelled to no one in particular. As an afterthought, he then stated rather stupidly, "SO, WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO GO NOW!"

The violent yelling shattered the sheet of silence like a hammer breaking glass.

"As if we didn't know…" Mutt muttered under his breath. This made Marie smile, and Mutt had to pinch himself to stop a laugh. Though the comment was not very funny, it seemed to put in perspective how stupid their captors really were. At least, how stupid they seemed to be.

"How long are we going to be on this plane?" Marion questioned their captors, and her tone hinted a bit of cautiousness- like she didn't know if the question was going to upset them. She held her breath, waiting for an answer she didn't know was going to come.

"Not very long," William replied, "But it's none of you concern!" he said vociferously.

Mutt propped his feet up on the back of his father's seat, and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head like a pillow with a groan. Even in the danger he couldn't help himself- taunting his father was always his favorite past time. Sometimes, a guy just has to take the opportunities as they came. When life gives you lemons…

.

.

The clouds floated by the plane, not that anyone was watching them. Indy had spent an hour of the ride thinking of ways to punish Mutt under the circumstances- but had come up with nothing practical. After the first hour, he drifted off, feeling slightly uncharacteristic without his hat. The flight turned out to be longer then "not very long" promised by William, though, hanging on his word was not something that he was planning on doing in the near future- or the far-off future for that matter.

Everyone else in the plane was not as relaxed. Even William was not quite at ease, he would have been pacing if he had the chance. Marie was holding one of Mutt's large hands in one of her small ones, and biting the nails off the other of her hands. This was a habit she thought she had broken in her pre-teen years, but old habits die hard.

The minutes seemed like hours, and the hours dripped by like time had stopped. After what seemed like years, the group felt the plane starting to descend, and a feeling of relief spread throughout the passengers. Of course, the feeling didn't last for long after they realized that they had no idea where they were landing or what would happen next.

Indy peered out the window, and saw that they were near the ground. Knowing that it was always a guessing game which pilots would be good at landing planes, Indiana braced himself for the landing. Turns out his effort was rewarded, and he got his revenge for Mutt satisfied when he heard Mutt's wince of pain as they hit the ground- and then the thud of his head hitting the back of Indy's seat. Not very hard- but still- it was satisfying.

"Are you okay?" Marie whispered to Mutt, and Mutt replied by nodding and then rubbing his head. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, smiling softly and staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm even better now," Mutt whispered to her, leaning over to kiss her coral pink lips.

Indy grimaced at his son's words. He shouldn't be hearing these things- he felt contaminated. How many fathers could admit they heard their sons attempting to woo such a nice girl? Unfortunately, Indy could now join the ranks of these fathers, and immediately wished he didn't have to be in this particular club. The worst part was- he knew that he had definitely said worse in his time. He sighed loudly, hoping it would block out Marie and Mutt. This was not really necessary, though, because at about that very moment William decided that it was time to yell at his prisoners.

"Everybody stay quiet!" he yelled warningly. William walked over the door and opened it up, and then pulled his gun out from his jacket pocket. He pointed it at Mutt and then nodded to Indy and Marion. "You do anything rash, and he'll be the first to die."

With that cheerful note, he stepped out of the plane, and returned in a few moments with a man that fit right in with both of the criminals that brought them here. The new man glanced around the plane, then reached into his pocket and took out a gun just like William's.

"Alright," he said, his voice laced with an unrecognizable accent. "Follow me."

"And don't do anything stupid!" William added in an ironically stupid fashion.

Indy got up while a chorus of unbuckling seatbelts rang though the air. He walked towards William, who was trying to point a gun at the group while walking down stairs from the plane backwards. Marion followed him down the stairs while staying close behind, and Mutt and Marie, who joined hands as soon as they cleared the staircase, trailed her last but not least.

As they walked, an unfriendly fog immersed them. They could hear footsteps echoing around them but couldn't see who was making them. It seemed like they walked for twenty minutes until they got to a grey-toned brick building where they entered through a large, heavy looking door.

"Welcome to our main operation center," Their captor said loudly, his German accent thick. "But you will not be staying long," he then considered.

The room was filled with people, almost all sitting around an assortment of brown tables. There were some giant looking medal machines humming in the corners of the room. The people around them were either peering down at papers or talking to each other in hushed tones. At the right corner of the room a group of stoic looking men were writing complex looking numbers onto a large and dirty chalkboard. Indy looked at all the people and realized that some of these men were probably Hitler's pet-project scientists that the USA government had never found.

"This is where most of the work goes on." William added, in a way to confirm what they already knew.

As they scanned the room further, they saw that the Main Operation Center was dirty and dreary, and stereotypical Nazi hideout- they were all caveman themed. Mutt figured that none of these men in suits were really the artistic type. As all of the group supporters heard their fellow member speak so loudly, they turned to see what he wanted. Their heads spun in an eerie unison that would give any sane-minded person the chills.

"Gentlemen," William's new accomplice announced to the room full of people. "Guess who's dropped in for a visit?"

The group stared at Indy and his family in a very scrutinizing manner. William was making tips on the way his fellow world-domination believer had began to introduce Indiana, it was very dramatic and quite his style. To Mutt, it seemed that all these kidnappers had a flare for dramatic entrances.

Even though Mutt tried to put humor into situations like this to distract himself, sometimes it didn't work to take some of the stress out of situations. He had a strange habit that it times of uncertainty he would take out his comb and fix his hair, and he did so now. Marie noticed his hair combing immediately, and knew that Mutt was nervous. She laid her hand onto his arm with the comb lightly, trying to tell him to calm down.

"YES!" the voice of William's friend brought Marie and Mutt back to their situation. "It's Indiana Jones!" he announced triumphantly. "Finally- our key to God."

** Yeah, it's not like it has taken me a year to write this, but it did take me a year to POST it. And so, my readers, I thank you for your patience and please take some consideration that it will NOT take me another year to post the next chapter. Not even close. Please review, it would make me work faster! Thanks again!**


End file.
